Listen to Mai Heartbeat
by CrazyShipper102
Summary: when chloe goes back to georgia to visit some friends she realizes not all of them want to be just friends Chloe/Alek title has nothing to do with the story
1. Surprise

Chapter 1- Surprise

_ The first bullet shot through Chloe. Then the second, then the third. Each one hurting more and more. Chloe fell to the ground. She couldn't breathe. Even though she knew she would come back to life she didn't want to die. Brian came running in. Chloe fell into unconciusness. She woke up and she was kissing Brian._

_ "No." Chloe pulled away. A few minutes later and Brian was dead. She cried over him, she couldn't take the pain._

_ "Chloe, i'm so sorry." Amy comforted her weeping friend._

"Chloe!" Alek's voice broke her nightmare.

Chloe's eyes flickered open. "Alek, what are you doing here? Is everyone okay?" Chloe sat up in her bed.

"Their fine. I heard your heart beat go faster. I wanted to make sure you were okay." Alek pushed her curly blonde hair out of her face.

"Yeah, it was just the dream again. You know, from when Brian died." Chloe slightly murmured.

"Chloe, it's been months. I know it's hard. I just wish there was something I could do." Alek grimaced. He wanted to help Chloe more than anything. They had been dating since about two weeks after Brian died. It was horrible to have to see her this way almost every morning.

"Chloe, Alek, come down here. I have a surprise for you." Chloe's mom, Meredith called from the kitchen.

Alek had been staying at Chloe's house ever since Valentina and Jasmine died. Zane, the guy who killed them was murdered by the order for not getting the whole job done. Zane had spared Alek's life because he was his brother. It was a little bit of a shock for Alek.

"What it is it mom?" Chloe asked hopping down the steps.

"I have a little gift to help you with all this drama in your life. We're going down to Georgia for three weeks." Her mom told her excitedly.

"We are? As in alll three of us?" Chloe pressed.

"Well duh." Her mom replied.

"Oh my gosh, we're going back to Georgia." Chloe jumped around excitedly.

When Chloe was adopted they lived in Georgia. Until she was 11, then she moved to New York with her mom. Chloe hadn't been down there in years. She had missed her friends, they were practically family down there.

"Alek, this way you can protect me from any assassins who might follow me down there." Chloe explained.

"Trust me, I would've come even if I wasn't invited." Alek shot a wink at her.

"Okay you two, get packing. We leave tomorrow at 8:30 pm. That way we'll get there in the morning." Meredith said proudly.

Chloe and Alek ran upstairs to their rooms. The guest bedroom was connected to Chloe's for when Amy slept over. The was a sliding wall which Chloe used to keep closed. Now it was always open.

"It's pretty hot down there and pack a swim suit." Chloe told him.

Alek rolled his eyes at her. "Chloe, I've been to Georgia before."

"Oh, good. Then you won't need your girlfriend's excellent packing advice." Chloe accused.

"Well of course I will. Since my girlfriend is such an amazing packer." Alek kissed her on the cheek.

"Yes she is." The tiny blonde grinned.

Alek went down stairs to get some candy for the plane ride. He had an excellent way of sneeking it in. Chloe had told him if he gets caught he'll get into a lot of trouble but Alek ignored her.

Alek and Chloe finished packing at 3:30 in the morning. They had both fallen asleep on Chloe's bed. Lucky for them, momma Meredith didn't get mad. She understood that they were tired. Plus, they were both strune across the bed in such a way that it would've been impossible to fool around.

Alek woke up with Chloe laying on her back, on top of him. He looked at his girlfriend lovingly. Even when she had only gotten a few hours of sleep she still looked beautiful.

"Chloe, love. it's 2 o'clock. We have to get dressed." Alek brushed her cheek with his finger tips.

Chloe gave out a little moan and turned to her side. Unfortunately for Chloe, Alek was on the edge of the bed so when she turned, she rolled right onto the floor.

"Chloe! Are you okay?" Alek jumped to the edge of the bed.

Chloe was on the floor still half asleep. Alek just laughed a little at how deep of a sleeper she was. He had pictured her as the type of person who would wake up at the noise of a pin droping.

Chloe's mom came in and saw Chloe on the floor. She laughed at her sleeping she counted three, two, one on her fingers. "Chloe Marie King. Get your cute little butt off of the floor. We have a plane to catch in a few hours." Then her mom swiftly left her room.

Chloe rolled back over onto her back and opened her eyes.

"Morning." Alek smirked.

Chloe screamed, she hadn't realized she was on the floor or that Alek was in her room. She threw her hands up and jumped into a standing position.

"Ow, dear god. You sure do pack a punch." Alek was holding his nose.

"Oh my god, Alek. i'm sorry. Are you okay?" Chloe examinded his noise, it didn't look broken from her perspective.

"I'll be fine. We need to get ready." Alek stated. They both went into their bathrooms and got dressed.


	2. Old Friends

Chapter 2- Old Friends

Chloe, Alek, and Meredith all hopped into the kia soul about two hours before 8:30, right on time. They were just about to pull away when a little bunette came running down the hill towards them.

"Amy? Paul?" Chloe stuck her head out the window.

"Chloe, we need to say goodbye." The girl came to a stop next to the car.

Chloe got out of the car and gave her a hug. She hugged Paul too.

"Alek, get out here." Amy snickered. Alek got out of the car and hugged Amy. It was a one in a life time thing and they were all a little shock. "You take care of her." Amy ordered.

"As always." Alek replied.

"Okay, see you in three weeks. I already miss you." Amy hugged her best friend again.

"Already miss you too, both of you." Chloe smiled before getting back into the car.

Meredith started the car and drove away. Chloe was waving at them out the window.

It took them a little over five minutes to reach the airport. When they got there they had to do all the normal airport stuff. security, bag check, (Alek got the candy through), ticket check. They got to the waiting area a half and hour early. They sat down in some of the seats and just talked.

Chloe had gotten a coke from a vender and was inhaling it.

"So Alek, i'm going to ask you something and I want you to answer in all honesty. Are you sleeping with my daughter." Chloe coughed and started choking on the drink. She finally got it down and her mouth dropped.

"Mom, I already told you nothing was going on." Chloe scowled.

"No, mam. I'm not." Alek answered solemnly.

Just then a voice rang out saying that the plane was going to start boarding. They got up and grabbed their carry ons.

It took them a while to call their section. When they finally did go on the plane they easily found their seats.

They were first class seats, Chloe was dumbfounded. "Mom how did you get first class?"

"It's one of the things your dad gave us when he left. I was surprised when there was three." Meredith explained.

"Cool." Chloe didn't really like bringing up her father.

They sat down in the seats and got comfortable. Chloe soon fell asleep on Alek's shoulder because of her loss of sleep. The plane ride was long and Alek was the only one of the three to stay awake.

_I feel like Edward Cullen_. He thought to himself. _What other boyfriend watches his girlfriend sleep?_"

They landed in Georgia at 6:30 in the morning. Chloe and Meredith had gotten a goodnights sleep.

"Chloe, were here." Alek pointed out the window at the palm trees.

"Oh, it's so much smaller than I rememeber. This place used to be the biggest thing in the world, and scariest." Chloe thought about when she was a little girl.

The flight attendent's voice came on saying that they were there and that they would start deboarding in a few minutes.

Chloe, Alek and Meredith got off of the plane and went into the parking lot to meet a relative that was going to pick them up. There searched for a while into they saw a plump red headed woman.

"Auntie Meg!" Chloe ran and hugged her. She was always her favorite. "Is Ray here?"

"Right here." Chloe's cousin said from behind her.

Chloe turned around and hugged her oldest friend. "Ray, this is Alek. My boyfriend."

"Oh, boyfriend. I see, little miss Chloe is growing up." Ray teased. "Jesus Chloe, can you get me one?" Ray joked.

"Come up to New York sometime and i'll see." Chloe played along.

"Oh, Alek. If you hurt Chloe. I will personally rip out out throat." Ray threatened.

"Don't worry. Chloe's already got someone to do that job." Alek winked at her.

"Chloe, you didn't." Ray turned to her.

"Didn't what?" Chloe looked confused.

"You didn't get a british boyfriend and not tell me." Ray accused.

"Sorry, I didn't think you would care unless he was available. And he's not." Chloe replied.

"True, come on. We've got some checking up to do. Oh, and James is waiting for you. He lives with us now." Ray hooked arms with Chloe.

"He does, why?" a confused Chloe asked.

"His parents wanted to move to Washington with Matt and he refused." Ray explained. "So he came and to live with us."

"Oh, that's sad." Chloe looked down. "At least he has somewhere to stay."

Just then a car came speeding through the lot. Chloe had stepped part way into the street.

Ray saw the car coming. "Chloe." She pulled Chloe back onto the pavement.

"Ow, Ray. Your nails." Chloe looked at her arm. There were five marks where Ray's nails had dug into her skin. "Ray, are you Mai?" Chloe asked when she saw the cat like nails on the end of Ray's fingers.

"How do you-" Just then Meredith, Alek, and aunt Meg came strolling up the path. "Don't tell my mom, she doesn't know."

"Of course not." Chloe promised.

Alek had heard the whole conversation. "Chloe, is your arm okay?"

"Fine," The cuts had completely healed.

They all silently went to the car. Chloe was still shocked with the fact that Ray was Mai. She knew she was adopted but she had no idea. Chloe pulled out her phone to text her.

**Chloe: Is anyone else Mai down here?**

** Ray: Yeah, James, Matt and their parents. Also Ramona.**

** Chloe: James? Matt? What about Brett?**

** Ray: Brett is kind of the reason Matt, and his parents left. The order killed him.**

Chloe covered her mouth. A few tears made their ways down her cheeks.

"Chloe?" Alek aksed. She handed him the phone.

"He was my first boyfriend. We were so close." Chloe shook her head.

"I'm sorry." Alek gave her the phone.

**Chloe: Did anyone else die?**

** Ray: No, just him. They thougth he was the uniter because he had survived a big car crash.**

** Chloe: Were his parents killed in the crash?**

** Ray: Yeah.**

** Chloe: I should probably tell you something. I'm the uniter. I died twice already.**

Ray dropped the phone in shock. She picked it back up again so Meredith an Meg wouldn't get suspicus.

**Ray: Oh my god, that's why Alek's here isn't it? He's your protector.**

** Chloe: Yes and he really is my boyfriend. Plus he lives with me now. Our leader and my other protector where killed. **

** Ray: Oh i'm sorry, were you close?**

** Chloe: Her and Alek taught me everything I know.**

** Ray: Sorry.**

They arrived at the house then and James was waiting outside.

"James!" Chloe got out of the car and hugged him.

"Long time, no see." He smiled.

"Yeah, way too long. Listen, Ray told me you were Mai." Chloe whispered.

"She did, why?" James looked shocked.

"I'm the uniter James. And my boyfriend who's here is Mai too." Chloe explained.

"Boyfriend? You brought a boyfriend? You _have_ a boyfriend?" James looked disapointed. "I thought, we might."

"James, I liked you when I was younger but, I love Alek." Chloe told him.

"You really think I care Clo? Now that I know I can, I will." He smirked at her.

Chloe was more scared than anything. She didn't want him interfering with her relationship. She did love Alek. She didn't want some girl crazed friend of hers to mess that up.


	3. Party

Chapter 3- Party

"So Clo, how's Alek?" Ray asked.

"What are you talking about?" Chloe questioned.

"You know, in bed." Ray whispered.

"Ray, i've never slept with Alek." Chloe said apalled.

Ray was a little taken aback. "You haven't? Why, he's totally gorgeous, and that accent."

"Ray, it's a little thing called love. We don't even kiss that much. Let alone do _that._" Chloe explained.

"Oh, I see how it is." Ray left for a second.

Chloe looked around the house. It was so different. She would never look at any of them the same way. They were Mai, they were like her. she didn't know if that made them closer or pushed them farther away.

"Here, put this on." Ray threw her a tiny blue dress. "We're going to a party."

Chloe slipped it on and it just went over here knees. She felt like she was going to a club. Even thought she knew it was just a little get together outside the house.

Chloe and Ray both came outside in their dresses. Alek's mouth dropped and so did James'

"Holy basett." Alek stuttered.

"You like?" Chloe turned around.

"Like? What happened to my innocent little girlfriend?" Alek asked.

"She came home." Ray added.

"Well, she should come home more often." Alek winked.

Chloe blushed. James' was still staring at her when all the others got there. It was just a few of their old friends. Some of them Chloe had gone to school with.

"Chloe cat." Ramona, a girl Chloe didn't exactly like said. "How are you?"

"I know your Mai," Chloe spat.

"Wait, are you Mai too?" Romana questioned.

"The uniter actually. My boyfriend over there is Mai too. So I would stay away." Chloe threatened.

"Oh he's cute. Maybe I snatch him up like I did with Brett." Ramona teased.

"Well he isn't Brett, he wont fall for your sluty ass." Chloe crossed her arms.

"We'll see." Ramone smirked and walked away.

"Bitch." Chloe mumbled under her breathe. Chloe walked towards the side of the barn. She wanted to know what some of her old friends were saying.

She heard a few people talking about what Ramona did last week. _boring_. Chloe thought. She heard some guys talking about how hot she looked. One was James.

"I wish she hadn't brought that brititsh tool with her. If he wasn't here I would be all over that." James told them.

"How 'bout we distract him while you go try." One of his druggie friends suggested.

"Good plan, be right back." Chloe heard James walk towards her. She opened the shed door and got in.

She tried to breathe quietly. She knew he would be able to here her fast heartbeat. she tried to be calmer. She heard a knock on the door then it swung open.

"Chloe, what are you doing in here?" James stepped in and shut the door.

"James, I don't like you that way anymore. Please don't do this." Chloe tried to get as far away from him as possible.

"Sorry Chloe but, I need to at least try to change your mind." James pushed her against the wall. Her arms were pinned above her head. she couldn't do anything.

"I'll never change my mind." Chloe growled.

She turned her head when he tried to kiss her. It didn't work. He grabbed her mouth with his. He split her lips apart and slid his tongue in her mouth. Chloe just tried and tried to get away from him.

James pulled away and looked at her. "How was that?"

"Horrible. Let me go James." Chloe pleaded.

"Not a chance." He locked her hands into two hooks on the wall so that his hands were free to roam.

"James please." Chloe begged.

James just kissed her again. His hands pushed her dress up to her tighs and pulled the strapless top lower.

Chloe tried to unlock her hands with her claws. It didn't work at first but then. _click_.

She pushed James away from her and fixed her dress.

"You're a frisky little kitten huh." James teased.

"Yeah she is." A british accent came from the opening of the shed. "But she's my frisky little kitten." Alek kicked James into the back wall of the shed. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. Just a little traumatized." Chloe rubbed her rists. Alek opened up his arms and she ran into him. "That was so scary."

"I know, come on lets get inside." Alek led her back into the house.

Chloe, Alek, and Ray all went into the house.

"I thought he was my friend." Chloe murmured.

"Chloe, James is on drugs. That's why he did those things. When Mai do drugs in affects their judgement. If he hadn't been high he never would have done that." Ray explained.

"How do we get him to stop?" Chloe asked.

"Get him away from his suppliers." Ray told her.

Chloe thought for a second. "That's it. He can come live with me, mom, and Alek."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ray's serious side came out.

"Positive." Chloe got up to ask her mom.

Chloe knocked on her mom's door but there was no answer. She opened it a little to see if her mom was in the bathroom or something.

"Mom?" Chloe called.

"In here sweetheart." Her mom called back.

Chloe went in her room and sat on her bed. "Mom, I was wondering if, maybe, James could come live with us. He's on drugs and the only way he'll stop is if he gets away from his supplier." Chloe tried to get it out quickly.

"As long as Meg says yes I guess he could." Meredith answered. Chloe silently danced a little happy dance. "I'll ask her in a second okay."

"Okay, see you later. I'm going to bed so tell me in the morning." Chloe left. She was so happy that she got to help her friend.

Chloe went towards her room when Alek came out from a little nook in the wall. "Goodnight love." Alek kissed her on the forehead. "And i'm perfectly fine with that _animal_ staying with us. As long as you're happy."

"Thanks Alek." She hopped off to Ray's room where she would be staying.


	4. New Roomate

Chapter 4- New Roomate

The three weeks past by pretty quick. Aunt Meg had agreed to let James stay with them.

On the last day of the visit Chloe hugged everyone and said goodbye. like any usual goodbye would be. So they thought.

Just as Chloe, Alek, Meredith, and James were leaving the house a mysterious man got out of the car. He was tall, black hair and very skinny. Chloe thought she reconized him from somewhere but she wasn't sure.

"Chloe get down!" Alek ordered from the driveway.

Chloe ducked just as a knife flew over her head. "Really, on last day. He couldn't wait 'till I got home." Chloe said to herself. She ran over to Alek and they ducked down behind the car. James and Meredith came out then and looked curiously at the two. The man had left. Chloe and Alek stood up and checked the area.

"Don't ask, i'm fine." Chloe told him. He nodded and they got into the car.

The whole way back Chloe and Alek were telling James how wonderful New York was.

They got to the airport and Amy was there to pick her up. Chloe ran and hugged her when she saw her.

"Who's the hottie you brought back?" Amy asked.

"My friend. He's Mai." Chloe told her.

Chloe hugged Paul and introduced him to James. They hopped in Chloe's kia soul and were off to the house.

"So James, how does it feel to be in the big NY?" Amy asked being her normal self.

"Great, I couldn't thank Chloe enough for bringing me here, even if I tried." He winked at Chloe. Alek rolled his eyes.

Amy quickly grabbed her phone and texted Chloe.

** Amy: What was that about?**

** Chloe: I'll explain later.**

** Amy: Chloe!**

** Chloe: It's gonna take a while. I'll tell you later.**

** Amy: Fine, but you're telling me as soon as we get in the house.**

** Chloe: Can't I pee first?**

** Amy: No.**

Chloe tucked her phone a away and shot a look at Amy.

They arrived at the house and Chloe ran in. Amy went after her. The others all looked at eachother confused.

"Chloe King, you tell me right now!" Amy looked for her.

"Sorry, I had to pee. Now i'll tell you." Chloe and Amy shot up to her room.

"Those girls." Meredith shook her head.

Alek showed James to their room. Paul just went up to Chloe's room to see if Amy and Chloe were there.

"He didn't." Amy stamered. "So he like, almost raped you."

"He would've if I hadn't gotten loose. Or Alek hadn't come." Chloe shivered at the terrible memory.

"That must have been awful." Amy placed her hand on Chloe's shoulder.

"It was." The blonde admitted.

"Amy, dinner remember." Paul interupted.

"Oh right, See you later Clo." Amy hopped up and follwed Paul out.

Chloe shrugged and looked at the now dead flowers next to be bed. She took them out and threw them away. She still kept the vase though. She didn't want to think Alek's flowers had completely died.

"Chloe, were gonna watch a movie. Do you wanna come?" James asked.

"Which movie?" Chloe played.

"Planet of the apes. Alek suggested it." James shrugged.

"Oh, I wonder how he knew. That's my favorite movie." Chloe bopped down the steps into the living room.

Chloe went up behind Alek and kissed him. "Thanks for choosing my favorite."

"If I get to kiss you everytime I choose a favorite of yours, i'll do it more often." Alek smirked.

"Please do." Chloe pecked him on lips again.

Chloe sat down right next to Alek but then James nudged himself in between them. Alek just glared at him.

"Are we gonna start the movie?" James asked as if nothing was wrong.

Chloe looked at him with a move-before-I-move-you look. James immeaditly got up and went on the other side of Chloe. Chloe snuggled back up with Alek and rested her head on his shoulder.

James was pretty annoying during most of the movie. Chloe and Alek both knew why. He was in love with Chloe and she was taken. He was simply trying to annoy Alek to get him away from Chloe. Sabotage was the right word for it.

Alek had gotten up to get some food after the movie James was going to take his chance to get to Chloe. "So Chloe, you do realize what he's doing right."

"Excuse me?" Chloe was taken aback.

"He's obviously only likes you for the sex. Once he gets in those pretty little pants of yours he'll dump you so hard you won't know what hit you." James explained furthor.

"What, no, Alek loves me. He's protected me since day one" Chloe exclaimed.

"If thats what you want to believe. Have you ever asked him about his past girlfriends?" James tried.

"He's only had one and she had to go back to her pride." Chloe told him.

"Really? Chloe stop being stupid, it's obvious he only likes you because your pretty, and you're the uniter."

"James, I know my boyfriend. He hasn't even tried to get me in bed."

"That's shocking. Chloe, i've seen guys like him. They use pretty Mai girls then break their hearts. It's not worth it. Just dump him."

"You may have known some Mai that did that but you don't know Alek." Chloe stormed off to her room.

She sat on her bed and looked at the empty vase. Had James been right, was Alek using her? No, Alek loved her, there was no possible way he couldn't

"Do you believe him? About the only liking you becuase your pretty." Alek asked. Chloe shook her head. She didn't know what to believe. Sure, she knew Alek better than anyone, but does that mean he wouldn't lie to her. "Chloe, I would never do that. I love you for you. What he said was all rubbish."

"I know but, I hate hurting him. I can see it in his eyes, when he sees me with you. I hate it, now I know how you felt when you saw me with Brian." Chloe cried a little.

Alek got down on his knees in front of her. "I did feel that way. But know your all mine and I wanna try and keep it that way. Except if you wanna break up until James leaves, i'll understand." Alek looked up at her.

"Alek, I would never break up with you for him. I'm yours and only yours, and your mine, don't you forget that." Chloe tapped him on the nose.

"How did I get so lucky?" Alek asked her.

"I don't know. I am quite a catch aren't I." Chloe joked.

Alek kissed her. It was different than the others. Filled with love and passion. "You're learning from me. I like it." Chloe just smiled and kissed him again.


	5. Betrayel

Chapter 5- Betrayel

The next morning Chloe woke up and Alek and James were both gone. She ran downstairs, they weren't there. she spotted a note on the table

_Chloe,_

_ Went over to old apartment. Have to sort some things out. Be back soon._

_ -Alek_

Chloe didn't know what he meant by _sort things out_ but she knew Alek would be fine. Now all she had to worry about was James.

"James, are you here?" Chloe called thoughout the house.

"Here," James came out of the downstairs bathroom.

"Oh, hey." Chloe greeted him.

"Chloe, who's that man?" James stamered.

"Who?" She turned around to see the same guy that had thre the knife at her. "Duck!" Chloe and James ran behind the steps.

The man was shooting bullet after bullet at them. Finally someone kicked open the door and grabbed Chloe. She fought him off but it didn't work. James thought fast and stuck his claws right into the man's stomach. The man dropped onto the floor and Chloe got free.

"You good?" He asked.

"Yeah, you?" Chloe replied.

"Just dandy. See you can't even relay on him to save you from two attackers." James pointed out.

"Excuse me? Alek has saved me so many times I can't even count." Chloe protested.

"Face it, he doesn't care about you." James spat.

"What? He cares about more than anyone."

"Not more than me. Ugh, I don't even know why i'm figthng with you. You'll be mine in a few days anyway."

"What are you talking about?" Chloe worried.

"I'm talking about the assassin I payed to kill Alek. That's why he's at the apartment." James explained.

"Oh my god." Chloe ran out the door and spritned toward the apartment complex. She got there and ran up into the elevator. It stopped on the 18th floor and she came through the already open door. "Alek!"

"Chloe? What are you doing here?" Alek asked hotly.

"James he-" Chloe turned around to she a gun pointed straight at Alek.

"I guess James doesn't know how to keep a secret does he. I guess I'll just kill you too. But him first."

"NO!" Chloe jumped in front of Alek. The bullet when strait into her chest.

"Chloe!" Alek caught her body in his hands. "Oh god, please don't die. Chloe please. Please don't." Alek could feel her heartbeat stop. He knew she would wake up but it still hurt to know he couldn't have saved her life. "Chloe." He pushed back some of her swift blonde curls.

"Chloe!" James came running in the door. He looked up to see a dead Chloe in Alek's arms.

"You, this is your fault." Alek accused. He layed Chloe down on the floor. "She lost another life because of you. You're the reason she died again. You just couldn't handle her being happy with someone else could you. When you love someone your suppose to want them to be happy with or without you."

"Well i'm sorry if I thought you didn't deserve her. And I do want her to be happy. I want her to be happy with me. Not some rich prick." James stood up for himself.

"You really think she would've dated you after I died. Think again, she never told you about Brian did she?" Alek asked already knowing the answer. "Brian was a human that she was in love with. He died because he kissed her. Do you really think she would ever be happy with anyone after she lost me too. Did you even know that she still has nightmares almost everynight? Oh, and if I died, she would have no protection. Except you, and what good are you. You were never trained for this type of job."

"I don't care about any of that, I just want Chloe. I wanna be able to call her mine. Not my old friend that i'm in love with." James ignored him.

"What don't you get? She doesn't want you, even if I died she wouldn't. You have no chance." Alek sneared.

"Stop It." Chloe interupted. "James, Alek's right. I'm never gonna want you, whether Alek's alive or not."

"I'm never gonna believe that. I'm always gonna fight for you. Whether you like it or not." James stormed out of the apartment.

Alek got down next to her. "Chloe, how are you? does it hurt?"

"I'm just glad that your okay. I can't loose you, not now. Not after Jasmine and Valentina and Brian. I just can't." Chloe's eyes filled with tears from the memories.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't cry. I'm right here and i'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I won't ever leave you. That's a promise." Alek whipped her stray tears away.

"I love you." Chloe half smiled.

"I love you too." Alek planted a gentle kiss on her lips.


	6. Back to Normal

Chapter 6- Back to Normal/Epilogue

Chloe had told James to pack up his things and leave. She didn't want him anywhere near her or Alek. They told Meredith that he was home sick and needed to leave. Chloe was still angry with him when he left and never hugged him goodbye. It was hard knowing she had lost such a great friendship but, they could never look at each other the same way again. It was a waste of time to try and fix it now. Chloe only had 6 lives left and she wanted to make the most of them.

"Chloe, come on." Amy called from the car. Chloe got in the drivers seat and took off. Paul and Alek were in the back. They were heading over to the water front so they could all just sit and talk for a while. Just the four friends.

"So how did it feel? Getting shot in the heart." Paul's curiosity roamed.

"It hurt like hell. I don't think you can really explain pain like that." Chloe reveled.

"I just can't believe he would do that. Try and have Alek murdered." Amy announced.

"I know, and then he actually thought I would like him after he had my boyfriend killed." Chloe laughed.

Alek just watched his girlfriend chat with her friends. She was happy, that's all he ever wanted for her.


End file.
